Understand
by abstractwhisk
Summary: Not tonight. Tonight had been for forgetting. He wouldn't be able to now. Tony stumbles goes somewhere he didn't mean to on a date. It brings back memories he doesn't want. Who will understand? PostTwilight! 1shot. TonyKate Tony and Gibbs friendship.


**A/N: As usual, betaed by Smackalicious. Not mine, not even close. Sorry if this is a bit sad (which it is) but I hope you enjoy. The plot bunny just wouldn't let go. (I 3 comments!)**

Tony grinned and tried to relax. So much had happened in the last three months, he just needed to forget, which was what brought him here. It was a dark, dank looking club, but in the early hours of Saturday morning, just as the last minutes of Friday were beginning to fade away, it was teeming with life. Women and music, so loud his ears ached, flowed through the entire place. It was the perfect place at which to forget, and he spent the next hour doing just that.

A couple of drinks later, the music was still throbbing in his ears, but he'd found himself a girl. Mary had long red hair that bounced in mesmerizing little curls along to the music. She wore a tight little black number that showed off her curves and her ample chest. It was easy to say that her striking eyes weren't the only things Tony got caught staring at.

The brief conversation they'd gotten to enjoy between songs told him she was new to town, from Chicago. She had only moved last month, and was working as an accountant. Despite what Probie said, he did try to get to know the girls he hooked up with.

Now they were going back to her place, and Mary's intentions were clear. His own intentions equally so, he assumed. There wasn't any harm in having a little fun. It was probably just what he needed to lose himself even more. As the cab pulled up to the apartment building, though, he found himself more and more aware that there was something - something was wrong. The buzz from his earlier drinks was beginning to wear off, and his senses were sharpened.

Giggling slightly, Mary pulled him inside, leading him up a flight of stairs. He stopped instinctively in front of the door 209, and she fumbled with the key, letting them in.

The door swung open, and as Tony caught sight of the apartment within, he stopped in his tracks. Whatever had been wrong, hadn't; it had been familiar - her street, her building, her apartment. He knew it well - could see where she kept all of her stuff in his mind's eye. Kate. 209 had been Kate's.

He turned quickly, ignoring Mary's voice behind him, and ran. He ran back down the hallway and the stairs, coming to stop in the dimly lit parking lot. He sat down, still trying to comprehend, to handle the rush of emotions that overwhelmed him. He hadn't been expecting this. Not tonight. Tonight had been for forgetting. He wouldn't be able to now. Her face wouldn't get out of his head. He pulled out his phone.

"Gibbs," came the answer, sooner than he expected.

"Boss," he stated, not quite sure where to begin yet. Gibbs broke the silence for him.

"You know what time it is, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, only mildly annoyed. Tony could hear the sounds of his woodworking tools in the background.

"I need a ride," he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"From where?"

"The apartments on Westworth Avenue." Tony heard the tools stop.

"I'm coming." The line went dead.

Gibbs pulled up just a few minutes later, and Tony got in. Gibbs didn't look angry, or even annoyed, at Tony. He didn't look sad, really. He didn't look anything at all, but tired.

"Why did you come back?" he asked, looking up at the brick building.

"It was a da- I didn't mean to - I tried to avoid . . ." Tony fumbled for the right words to express what had occurred, what he felt. Gibbs took pity on him after a moment.

"I understand," he said simply. Tony was still determined to convey his point, though.

"I miss her. God, I had no idea tonight would end up back here. If I did . . ."

"I understand, DiNozzo," Gibbs repeated.

"I loved her," Tony suddenly said softly, his eyes once again misting with tears.

"I know," Gibbs said, and Tony looked at him in surprise. Gibbs just started the car. "That's why I understand, Tony." Tony couldn't help but stare at the older man. Gibbs got it. He knew. Kate may be gone, but at least someone was there for him - someone who understood.


End file.
